


Summer nights

by Signe_chan



Series: I'm on my way [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: Eric was determined to enjoy every second of Connor. He was going to be their last baby and Eric knew that. But good lord, sometimes he just wanted for him to stop crying and go to sleep.





	Summer nights

Eric was determined to enjoy every second of Connor. He was going to be their last baby and Eric knew that. But good lord, sometimes he just wanted for him to stop crying and go to sleep. 

Lily and Liling had both been good babies. Connor was difficult. He cried all night and never seemed to sleep and Eric loved him fiercely but his girls had spoilt him. Everyone who said boys were easier than girls had clearly never visited the Bittle household. 

It was two am before Connor finally sniveled his last snivel and let sleep claim him, let Eric put him down into the cot, let Eric slowly back out into the corridor. Eric didn’t dare to even breath until the door was shut behind him. 

Then he sighed. 

He was just about to go back to his room when he heard a noise. He froze, eyes wide. One of the kids was up. Not Liling, please. She’d taken to getting up in the night and toddling quietly round her room, playing. And it would be adorable and fine but whenever he came into her room in the morning to toys across the floor, she’d be a nightmare the next day. 

Maybe he could put her back in a cot? The sides might keep her in, though she’d learned to climb out of Lily’s old cot very young. Always so curious. 

Only a door was cracking and, oh, that couldn’t be Liling. Not at Michael’s door. 

And oh, it wasn’t Michael either 

Soul didn’t see Eric when he glanced about. Wasn’t really looking, obviously, as Eric was stood right there. In the light of Michael’s door, Soul looked ruffled. His shirt was inside out and wrinkled and his sweatpants looked like they were going to fall down any minute. The fine bones in his cheeks were highlighted and if Eric had been ten years younger and not married. 

Then Michael followed. Blocking some of the light. Whispering something and leaning in and oh. 

Oh. 

Soul had not got that rumpled from watching netflix. 

It took long enough for them to part that Eric was starting to feel awkward. Wished he could cough to let them know he was there, or go forwards into the nursery or backwards into his room. But all the doors were shut. 

Then they were done and Soul was slipping away to the guest room, Michael shutting his own door again. 

Eric let himself smile. 

Well. 

He headed back into his own bedroom, careful to close the door without making any noise. Jack looked up at him when he sat on the bed, raising a bleary eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“You’re grinning,” Jack said, voice heavy with sleep. “Is everything okay?” 

Eric wanted to giggle. To roll into Jack and tell him just what they’d seen. That the friend their little boy had brought home for the summer wasn’t so much just a friend. That Eric might not be able to provide a professional hockey playing son for Jack just yet but he’d seen the way Soul played and maybe he’d get a son-in-law in the NHL. 

But Jack’s eyes were already closing and, now the rush of adrenaline was gone, a few hours before Connor started screaming again seemed all the more important. 

“In the morning.” Eric said, leaning in to kiss Jack’s cheek. “I’ll tell you in the morning.” He’d have a chat with Michael, too. Make sure he knew he didn’t have to hide and have round two of the awkward safe sex chat. Just for his own peace of mind. 

His little boy was growing up. 

He folded himself into the blankets and then into Jack’s side. Jack shifted to accommodate him. 

Michael’s first serious, grown up relationship, maybe. Just think of that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did I say 6 extra stories? Because I wrote another one last night. It's a different angle all together because it's Ransom and Holster but, yeah. I wrote it so I'll post it. 
> 
> And to the people in the comments saying that shipped Michael/Socks. Hi, me too. Like, I totally didn't intend for this to happen. I had another path planned out entirely but I wrote the last fic and thought 'wouldn't it be nice mirroring if Michael got his Jack at Samwell. Since I've sent him there any everything'. Because we don't get a lot of him, I headcanon Socks as being the, like, this really quiet accepting guy. His parents are both in big business and it's not that they don't like him, it's just that they never really WANTED a kid and they sometimes get a little distracted and forget they have one. He was esentially raised by a wave of nannies, but he's one of those souls who just kind of bounced through life with a smile. Michael is good for him as Michael's learnt to stand up and ask for the things he wants so where Soul might let things go, Michael will fight for them. Socks is also hella superstitious. Like, now they're daing he HAS to kiss Michael in the locker room before they go out on the ice. Every time. It's just a thing. It's a superstition, honesty. They're not just making up more excuses to make out. 
> 
> I need to stop now or the authors note will be longer than the fic.


End file.
